Ebombers
by mrmuscle
Summary: Return of the rock!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Between Two Unknown F

No own JN. Read and Review.

_**E-bombers**_

Chapter 1: Meeting Between Two Unknown Friends

One summer afternoon, Jimmy was feeling lazy, and bored, so he decided to clean-up and sell some of his non-dangerous inventions. He was going though his inventions when he spotted a few broken ones.

_I remember these._

Jimmy picked up the broken bass guitar, the broken acoustic guitar, and the broken drumsticks of the broken drums.

_Hum, this gives me an idea. Why do Carl, Sheen, and I start up our rock band again? We can even host a singing contest, to see who can sing the best. That person could be our lead singer. _

Jimmy's thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on his lab's door. Jimmy activates the security cameras and peaks outside. He sees Cindy and Libby standing outside his clubhouse/lab.

_What could they possibly want?_

"Jimmy, can I talk to you in private?" asked Cindy.

_Private? What could she want to talk to me privately about?_

Jimmy, while pondering this, presses a button on his console.

"Cindy, Libby, in about twelve seconds, you're going to drop into my Lab." warned Jimmy through a hidden loudspeaker.

Jimmy turns off the loudspeaker. Exactly twelve seconds later, Cindy and Libby drop into the lab. By that time, Jimmy put the band instruments in a hidden location that only he knew about.

_I'll put those away for a later time. Now what can Cindy want to talk to me about privately?_

Jimmy, who was looking at the floor, looks up to see Cindy and Libby looking at him.

"What could you…?" Jimmy started to ask, but he was interrupted by Cindy.

"We need to talk. Libby, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" asked Cindy.

"Of course. I'll be at the Candy Bar." said Libby.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." said Cindy.

_Okay, if you say so. This is probably going to take a while. _

Libby exit's the lab, leaving Jimmy alone with Cindy. Cindy was the first to speak, although it took a while.

"Jimmy" she began, looking right at him. Jimmy looked at her and acknowledged her. "This is hard to say. I…"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Jimmy, encouraging her to continue.

"I…well, we have been enemies for a while, and this may be strange to hear but…"

"But what?"

"I think I want to become your friend, maybe even more than that." finished Cindy.

Jimmy was, to say the least, shocked. He had a rush of emotions surging through him; happiness, joy, shock, and even fear. He also had an emotion surging though him that he couldn't identify, one that he could only guess at. The one unidentifiable emotion, the most powerful and the one with the most influence, was love. Jimmy looked into Cindy's eyes and saw the one thing he never saw before in her eyes --- purity.

"I'm dumbfounded. I don't know what to say. Actually, I do know what to say. I want to say that I want to be friends too, maybe even more than friends." said Jimmy.

Either that wasn't the response Cindy wanted, or that was the response that Cindy had hoped for all along, either way, Cindy fainted as soon as Jimmy had finished speaking.

Jimmy noticed her fall and instinctually grabbed her before she hit the ground. At that moment, Cindy woke up, but only for an instant.

She whispered in Jimmy's ear the three words that had plagued her heart ever since she first laid eyes on him. The words were "I love you."

With that, Cindy fell asleep in Jimmy's arms. Jimmy, with a stunned look on his face, set Cindy down, pulled out the fold-out couch, picked Cindy up, and put her on the couch. Jimmy grabbed some pillows and a blanket. He set the pillows down, gently picked up Cindy's head, and set it down on the pillows. Jimmy grabbed the blanket, and covered Cindy in/under it, make sure she was snug and comfortable. Jimmy kissed her forehead.

Jimmy whispered in her ear, "I love you too1".

Jimmy then shut off the lights and left the lab, stealing one last glance at Cindy. He left, letting her sleep.

_This is going to be a long, crazy, bizarre, and awkward day and week. _


	2. Chapter 2: What happened to…?

No own JN. Read and Review.

Chapter 2: What happened to…?

Jimmy left the lab and entered his house. He sat down in his parent-free home. (A/N his parents went on a vacation). He waited for anybody to make any type of sound. For 20 minutes, Jimmy heard not one sound. Finally, he heard footsteps and panting. He turned around, and he saw Goddard. Jimmy smiles as he remembers the day he built Goddard.

Flashback

At 6 years old, most boys are in 1st grade, learning basic math, or fighting with little brothers. 6 year olds are not supposed to build machinery, play with electricity, and use fire. Jimmy, however, was never an ordinary kid, and always had a unique talent to build stuff. Well, this 6-year-old boy was building what would soon turn out to be his biggest and best experiment. He was building Goddard. Goddard was being made for two years before he was fully functional. Goddard first 'breathe of life' came on September 3, 2001. Jimmy was so proud. He has had Goddard ever since.

End of flashback

Goddard barks as he strolls over to Jimmy. Jimmy pets him. Jimmy, with a companion to talk to, speaks his thoughts aloud.

"Goddard, something strange happened today." began Jimmy.

For the next 40 minutes, Jimmy tells Goddard what happened in the lab. He tells him about the music instruments, about the surprise visit from Cindy and Libby, and about Cindy herself.

"That's what happened. What do you think boy?" asked Jimmy, even though it was a rhetorical question.

Jimmy and Goddard where so in tuned with their conversation that they failed to notice that Libby had barged into Jimmy's house. She made her presence known when she threw a small pebble at Jimmy. It missed Jimmy by mere millimeters.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jimmy, whose body has put him in flight or fight mode.

Jimmy looks around to see a calm Libby staring at him, like she was staring into his soul.

"Where is Cindy?" asked Libby, who is calm but whose anger is building.

"She is in my lab, sleeping, comfortably I must add." said Jimmy.

Libby nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

"What happened in the lab?" asked Libby.

Before Jimmy could answer, Cindy strolled into the room, yawning. She looked at Libby and Jimmy and smiled.

"I can answer that question." said Cindy.

For the next hour, Cindy, with Jimmy's help, filled Libby in on Jimmy and Cindy's 'Lab Adventure'. Libby was at first knowing, but as they continued their story, Libby expression changed into surprised, and then plain shocked by the time Jimmy and Cindy finished their story.

"Wow, so would that make you an official couple now?" asked a shocked Libby.

"Official secretly, yes; official publicly, not yet."

Said Jimmy.

Cindy agreed with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, do you girls know where Sheen and Carl are?" asked Jimmy.

"Where right here!" said Carl and Sheen.

The three people look at Carl and Sheen, surprised and dumbfounded.

"How long where you two standing there?" asked Jimmy.

"Um, around the time you admitted you liked Cindy." said Carl and Sheen, simultaneously.

Jimmy was starting to get angry now.

"How dare…?"

Jimmy was interrupted by someone. Jimmy felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Cindy, who was shaking her head.

"It's not worth it." said Cindy, who flashed Jimmy a smile.

Jimmy's anger cooled as soon as Cindy started smiling. Jimmy smiles back and shakes his head.

"I guess your right. It's not worth it. Well, since all of us are here, I might as well discuss something with you. Please, sit down." said Jimmy, motioning for everyone to sit down.

Everybody sits down. Jimmy stands up and starts pacing around the room. Everyone looks at him with confusion.

Jimmy finally stops pacing and says "I need your help. Or should I say, I want your help with something."

"Yes"

"I want to restart the rock band that Carl, Sheen, and I started for the talent show a few months ago."

Carl and Sheen start to reminisce about the talent show.

"Do you mean the talent show that Libby and I smoked you at?" asked Cindy, mockingly.

"Old habits die hard, don't they? Yes, I was referring to that talent show. The band was a success, and it was a shame that we discontinued it. It was fun, and something we, as in Carl, Sheen and I, were good at." said Jimmy.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Libby, who was intently listening.

"Well, you like music and you also like to sing. Cindy likes to use her creative side a lot, so it would be fun. If that is convincing enough to join, which I'm sure it is, I also let you play some instruments." said Jimmy.

Cindy and Libby were considering Jimmy's offer, while Carl and Sheen were protesting the offer.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sheen.

"Ya, no offense, but I don't want girls playing in a rock band, our rock band." said Carl.

"We accept your offer." said Cindy.

Cindy turns to Carl and Sheen.

"What's the problem with females playing in a rock band, anyway?" asked Cindy.

Carl and Sheen looked at each other, silently deciding who would answer Cindy's question.

"I got this." said Sheen.

Sheen turns to Cindy.

"Music is a man's thing, like football or baseball. It's not that we don't want you and Libby playing in our rock band, its just that we don't want to lose our fan base. Have a girl play in our rock band who cause us to be mocked, and ridiculed. Not to mention that we would be laughed off stage." said Sheen.

Cindy and Libby look at Sheen with disgust. Jimmy, who has been quiet since making the offer, speaks.

"This is exactly why we disbanded in the first place. We can't get along. Why do we just forget about the idea? I try to do something right, but it always goes wrong. Story of my life." said Jimmy.

Jimmy depressed-ly leaves the kitchen and slowly ascends the stairs.

_I knew this wasn't a good idea. _


	3. Chapter 3: Justification in a Journal

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Justification in a Journal

Jimmy, after going up the stairs, goes to his room. In his room, he uses a secret tunnel to get to his lab. The tunnel is hidden from eyesight. That was a good thing, because right after Jimmy left, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen walked into Jimmy's room, to attempt to apologize.

"He's not here. We better look somewhere else." said Cindy.

She, along with her friend and the boys, leave Jimmy's room, courteously closing the door behind them.

Jimmy, once he entered the lab, sat down at a table. Jimmy cleared the table by toppling it over, with chemicals and various devices falling and shattering all over the place. Jimmy raised the table back up and, upon grabbing a pen and a notebook, started to write a daily log of his life, starting from today.

This is Jimmy Neutron, and, as of today, I am starting an official journal of my life. This is August 21, 2006. Today was a weird day, but before I write about today, I must say that I am excited about tomorrow, because it is the first day of school. Enough about tomorrow, let's talk about today. Some strange things happened today. Today started out boring, and I had nothing to do. I hate boring days. Anyways, I was going through my experiments when I discovered that I still had the musical instruments that I had invented for Carl, Sheen, and myself for a talent show. We were going to perform a song or two under the name The Llama-Lords of Science, but we ended up fighting. As a result, my instruments were tossed out the second story window of my school, and ended up…well, let's just say that you wouldn't recognize them as musical instruments. Anyways, getting back to my day, after I found the instruments, that are still broken, Cindy and Libby decided to pay me a little visit. I let them in my lab. Libby left right away, leaving Cindy and me alone. That was bad or good, depending on the situation, and our moods. It turned out to be good. After a brief conversation, Cindy fainted. I instinctually protected her from falling onto the floor. She said that she loved me, and fell asleep in my arms. I put her on a bed of sorts and let her comfortably sleep. Then, I went into my house. I talked to Goddard about the incident, and asked him what he thought of it. He took it as a rhetorical question, even though I actually wanted an answer. Libby, as Goddard and I were talking, walked into my house. She, after throwing a rock at me, asked me were Cindy was. I said she was sleeping peacefully in my lab. She then asked me what happened in there. Before I could answer, Cindy walked into the room. She looked at me with a heartwarming smile. She answered the question, with my help. Sheen and Carl, from out of nowhere, entered the conversation. I think I need to put better security on my house, but I digress. I told everyone about the rock band idea, and, to my not surprize, they all started arguing. That is why I writing in here in the first freakin' place. I'm confused about what to do. Oh well, everything will work out in the end anyway. Peace out!

Jimmy closed the journal and puts it in a safe place. His stomach started growling at this point. He looks in his lab refrigirator, and it's empty.

_UHH, I thought I restocked this thing. Now, I have to go into my house for food. _

Jimmy, before leaving the lab, uses the lab's restroom. After Jimmy is done 'releaving' himself, he exit's the lab. As soon as he steps outside, he relizes something.

_Wait, I need money for food, since mom and dad do the shopping, and there on a vacation to Vegas. Now how am I suppost to eat?_

"Want some food?" asked some familiar voices.

Jimmy looks to his left. He sees Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen by a covered table. Cindy takes the cover off, revealing food that would come from a 5-star buffet. Jimmy looks at his friends, then the food, shocked.

"We wanted to apologize, so we made you this as a 'Please Forgive Us' feast." said Cindy, reading Jimmy's mind.

"A…A…Apologizes accepted. Thank you!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy walkes over to his four friend, and they all engage in a group hug.

Jimmy, as soon as the hug was over, says, "Join me, and we will celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" asked the four.

"Celebrate today, celebrate the blossoming of sealed relationships, and celebrating of our renewed, now 5 person band." said Jimmy.

Jimmy and his friends sit down and enjoy the fest, while having a friendly conversation.

"So who cooked?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy and Libby look at Carl and Sheen and say, "They did."

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"It true, we do know how to cook." said Sheen. "Besides, it's not unmanly."

"Wait, Wait, Wait, your telling me that you didn't want Cindy and Libby joining our band because you thought that music was a mans only thing, but then you do the female thing of cooking?" asked Jimmy.

"IT'S NOT A FEMALE THING!" yelled Sheen, defensively.

"That's exacally what we said. Jimmy your right, because that's exacually what we told them." said Cindy and Libby.

Sheen, Libby, and Cindy started arguing. Jimmy and Carl just look at each other with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Want to go play some videogames?" asked Jimmy.

"Definatey." said Carl.

Jimmy and Carl leave to go play videogame, while the girls and Sheen were arguing.

Jimmy whispers to Carl "They need to work that out by themselves."

Carl nods.

_Maybe this idea isn't going to be so bad, although Sheen definitely needs to be more open-minded. It seems like Carl opened up to the idea. That is a good thing._


	4. Chapter 4: The News and The welcoming

No own JN. Read and review. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 4: The News and The welcoming

It is the next day. (A/N nothing else eventful happened the previous day). This day was the first day of school. Everyone is waiting patently for class to start. The teacher walks into the room.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to the 6th grade. I hope you're all as excited as I am about this school year. My name is Professor Peach, and I am your teacher for this year. Now, a little about myself. I like to teach. In fact, this is my 5th year of teaching. I also like to play videogames, and I like to watch TV. Yes, teachers have life outside of teaching. Um, that's all I have to say about myself. I get into the grade scale and rules later. Now, each of you are going to come up and introduce yourselves, however, there is a twist. If you're currently dating somebody in this class, you must come up here with your relationship partner, and you must tell us how long you've been dating."

The class gulped. They had expected to introduced themselves, but not as couples.

Jimmy bravely raises his hand.

"Yes, um let's see here…" Professor Peach looks at her list of students. "…Jimmy. What is your question?"

"Why do we have to introduce ourselves with our potential life partner? Why don't we just introduce ourselves individually?" asked Jimmy.

"Two reasons. One, I want to see who's dating somebody and two; I want to see if people have the courage to admit they're seeing someone. I also will arrange a seating chart to fit the couples. Jimmy, since you asked the first question, you can introduce yourself first." said Professor Peach.

Jimmy jumped and gulped. He was not expecting this at all. Jimmy slowly goes in front of the room.

"Jimmy, do you have a 'potential life partner', as you say, in the classroom?" asked Professor Peach.

Jimmy was about to say no, when Cindy stood up.

"I am his 'potential life partner'." said Cindy.

"Okay, get up here." said Professor Peach.

Cindy nods his head and goes to the front of the classroom.

"Jimmy, introduce yourself first, please." said Professor Peach.

"Okay." said Jimmy.

Jimmy turns to the class.

"I'm James Isaac Neutron, but I go by Jimmy. I am a certified genius, I like to build things, and I like to spend time with my friends and girlfriend. I have a robotic dog, named Goddard, which I also built. This is my girlfriend…" said Jimmy, who turns to Cindy, to allow her to introduce herself.

"I'm Cindy Vortex, and I am Jimmy's girlfriend. I, like Jimmy, am a certified genius, although it's not as widely known. I also like to hang out with my friends. I don't build stuff, but I help Jimmy out with his inventions sometimes." said Cindy.

The class applauded Jimmy and Cindy. Jimmy and Cindy look at Professor Peach for further questions.

"Okay, how long have you two been a couple?" asked Professor Peach.

Jimmy looks at Cindy and whispers, "You can answer that question."

Cindy nods her head and looks at the class.

"Jimmy and I have always had a love-hate relationship; one minute we were friends, the next minute where at each others throat. So, just yesterday we decided that enough was enough, and we finally admitted that we lo…liked each other. So we turned an offiacal private couple yesterday and an official public couple today." said Cindy.

"Wow, sounds like you two have a rollar-coaster of a relationship. Okay, you two can sit down now." said Professor Peach. "Okay, the next person up will be Sheen."

Sheen stands up in front of the class. Libby walks up beside him. Sheen starts to speak.

"Hello, I'm Sheen. I like to be called these names; Sheen, The Sheenster, The chosen one, or ultra-sheen. Okay, enough about names let me tell you about myself. I like cartoons, esecally Ultralord. He's my idol. I'm also sugar crazy, a little frantical, and a little weird. I like to hang with my girlfriend, and my friends." said Sheen. "This is my girlfriend, Libby."

"Thanks Sheen. My name is Liberty Folfax, but I'd like to be called Libby. I like music, and hanging with my boyfriend and friends. Oh and just so you know, me and Sheen are friends with Jimmy and Cindy." said Libby.

"Wow, interesting. So how long have you two been dating?" asked Professor Peach.

"We don't really know. About two years, maybe." said Sheen and Libby, simultaneously.

"Okay, you may sit down." said Professor Peach.

Sheen and Libby sit down.

"Okay, now let's have…Carl introduce himself." said Professor Peach.

Carl looks around the room, and nervously goes up to the front.

"H…Hi my name is Carl. I like llama and pastery products. I like to hang out with my friends." said Carl. "Oh, and my best friend is Jimmy."

"Wow."

_Is everyone friends with Jimmy?_

"So Carl, do you have a girlfreind?" asked Professor Peach.

"No, most girls scare me. I'm afraid that their going to beat me up or something." said Carl.

"Hey, were not like that!" said every girl in the class besides Cindy and Libby.

Cindy and Libby roll their eyes at the comment.

"Hey, I'm a girl, are you afraid of me?" asked Professor Peach.

"Kind of." answered Carl.

"You don't have to be. You may sit down now." said Professor Peach.

Carl quickly heads to his seat, fast enough to make a breeze for anybody nearby.

"Wow, I never knew you can run that fast." said Sheen.

Carl simply shuggs. One by one, the rest of the class introduces themselves; some single, some with couples. All the girls make it known that they wouldn't harm Carl.

Once the introductions were finished, Professor Peach says, "The rest of the class time, you can talk. I'll make up a classroom syllabus, the rules sheet, and a seating chart. The rest of the time is yours, enjoy."

With that, Professor Peach proceeds to do her work. The class starts talking. Jimmy walks to the front of the room.

"Attention everyone." shouts Jimmy.

The class quiets down and looks at Jimmy.

"Thank you. I know how it is, the first day of school is always boring, but rest assured, today, there will be some excitement."

The class looks about ready to fall asleep.

"I, along with my friends, have started or restarted, if you will, a rock band."

The class suddenly burst into excitement before Jimmy could finish.

"Quiet!" shouts Jimmy.

The class quiets down again.

"Thank you. Now, here's were the real excitement begins. I will be hosting a singing competition. The winner of the competition will become the lead singer of our band." said Jimmy.

The class goes into an excited frenzy.

Jimmy speaks once again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. We need a name for the band, so if anybody has any ideas of what the band should be called, let me know." said Jimmy.

Jimmy sits down as the class goes into another frenzy.

Now this is what Jimmy planned all along.

_Things can only head up from here. This is one of the best days ever._


	5. Chapter 5: The First “Experience”

Sorry about the delay in updating. I had to refind my motivation. please read and review. No own JN.

* * *

Chapter 5: The First "Experience"

Professor Peach's class, for the most part, was interesting and amusing. Jimmy, as soon as class was over, headed to his second class, which was art. Jimmy walks into the classroom to find something he didn't want to find---Betty.

"Hello Jimmy. Surprised to see you here." said Betty.

"Ya, same here." said Jimmy.

Jimmy heard a loud sigh coming from behind him. Jimmy turns around to see Carl, Sheen, and Libby, but not Cindy.

_This could be bad. _

Jimmy's tension was releaved when Cindy walked into the room.

"Hello guys. Sorry about the hold up, had to talk to Professor Peach for a minute." said Cindy.

Cindy noticed Betty and smirked. Betty stared at her, confused. Betty then understood Cindy silent message and warning.

"Don't worry. I heard you two were a couple now, I'm not going to change that." said Betty.

Cindy just smiled and took a seat. Jimmy followed suite and sat next to her. Carl took a seat behind them.

"Aw man, no catfight, dang!"

Libby smacked Sheen in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Sheen.

Libby crossed her arms and took her seat next to Carl.

"Oh! I get it. I can't help it if my hor…hor…male drive kicks in at inappropate time. I never knew I knew the word inappropriate, hum." mumbled Sheen.

Libby rolled her eyes and smiled. Sheen sat down next to Libby, whhispering an 'I'm sorry'.

"Just don't let it happen again!" said Libby in a commanding tone.

At that, Betty started to laugh at the scene.

Libby, who isn't one to get angry often, shouted "Shut the hell up you whore."

Betty, not proned to see Libby angry, stopped laughing immediately. Suddenly, there was an announcement on the PA system.

"Attention students. I'm sure that all of you are excited to be in and participate in all of you classes, however, I'm afraid that the rest of the school day has been cancelled. We have noticied your parents and they are here to pick you up. The school is under investigation, so that's why the day has been cancelled. Also, would Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex come to the principles office? Thank you."

With that, the PA system goes off.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and asked "what could the pricible want with us?"

Cindy responded with an 'I don't know' look.

"Well, it looks like we have to go, so good luck and see you soon, hopefully." said Libby.

Libby, Carl and Sheen leave the room. Betty leaves the room too. Oce she was gone, Jimmy interlaces his fingers with Cindy's and together they walk to the principle's office. Before they go inside, Jimmy kisses Cindy on the check. They both enter the principle's office.

"This won't take long, and neither of you are in trouble. In fact, I just wanted to tell you that because both of you parents are on vacation, you two will walk each other home. You may go." said the pricible.

Jimmy, who still is holding Cindy's hand, leads her out of the office and out of the school. They start to walk home.

"You never told me you parents are on vacation also." said Jimmy.

"You never asked." said Cindy.

Jimmy hand and body start to tense up. Cindy notices this and squeezed Jimmy's hand, in an attemp to calm him down.

Jimmy lets go of her hand, much to her dismay.

Jimmy looks at Cindy directly in the eyes.

_Why does he look so nervios all of a sudden?_

"Cindy, I have something to ask you. Do you…would you go on a da…da..?" asked Jimmy, unsuccessfully.

Cindy got the message, despite Jimmy incomplete question.

"Jimmy Neutron, are you asking me out on a date?" asked Cindy, although she knew the answer.

Jimmy swallowed the lump in his throut and answered "Yes, I am".

Jimmy tensed even more.

"Let me answer that in the following way." said Cindy.

Cindy jumped into Jimmy's arms, and gave him a huge kiss. Jimmy was surprised at first, but after a few moments, he deepened the kiss. Abruptly, Cindy pulled away. She looked at Jimmy with a devious smile. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her Parent-free home.

Along the way, she asked, "Have you every heard about the birds and the bees?"

Jimmy caught on quick.

"Yes, but I don't know."

"This maybe the only chanch to do this for a long time."

"I don't know."

"Where is your male drive at?"

Jimmy looked around, and making sure no body was looking, entered Cindy's house, closed the door, and carried her to her room. He closed the door. The only thing that could be heard behind the door was the sound of Cindy screaming pleasuringly.

* * *

Gross, Maybe. Makes for a good story, definately. 


	6. Chapter 6: You did what!

No own JN. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 6: You did what! 

Jimmy and Cindy were sleeping in Cindy's bed. After their first experience, they fell asleep on each other. Jimmy was the first to wake up. He turned and looked at Cindy. Then he looked at his "Package", which was still in working order.

Jimmy puts his clothes on, and was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind them.

"Just where to you think your going?" asked a somewhat dazed, nude hot blonde girl.

Jimmy turns around. He was looking at Cindy, who had got out of bed and was putting her clothes back on.

"I was…" stuttered Jimmy.

"Going to leave without me." finished Cindy for Jimmy.

Jimmy turned away, embarrassed. He just couldn't conclude why he had givin Cindy his "seeds".

"Hey look at me!" said Cindy.

Jimmy slowly turns around to face Cindy once again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed. I was the one who initiated the whole 'birds and the bees' thing. I'm the one who should be ashamed. Although, can I help it. You have a great body, and, if I may say it, a big "package" too!" said Cindy.

That comment only made Jimmy blush more.

"Um, you have a great body too!" said Jimmy.

That made Cindy blush.

"Um, let's go!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy smiles, gives Cindy an innocent kiss, grabs her hand, and, together, they leave the bedroom. They head to the top of the stairs, where they get a surprise. They see Libby with a surprised and astonished look on her face. They also see Carl and Sheen. They had surprised looks on their faces too. Jimmy and Cindy look at each other with a 'busted' look on their faces. Then they look at their friends. Libby was the first to speek, and, by her tone, she was both angry and relieved.

"Cindy", she began, "we need to talk. Bedroom, now!"

"What?" asked Cindy.

"NOW!" screamed Libby.

Cindy instantaneously let go of Jimmy hand and goes to her bedroom. Libby angerly goes up the stairs, hell-bent to find the source of the disturbance of her womans intuition. Libby grabs Jimmy by the collor.

"If you harmed her in any way, I'll make you bloodier then Armageddon itself!" screamed Libby.

Libby let go of Jimmy and walked into Cindy's room, slamming the door on the way in. Jimmy, after looking at Cindy's now-closed door, focuses his attention of Carl and Sheen.

"What was that all about? What's been going on in here?" asked Sheen, concerned.

Jimmy walks down the stares to the front door. He turns to face Sheen.

"You're too young and immature to understand." said Jimmy.

Jimmy leaves the house.

Sheen said to Carl, "Something is definitely wrong here. Maybe, if we let the issue rest for now, we can get some answers."

Carl nods his head in agreement.

"Let's go play some videogames." said Carl.

Sheen, never the one to disagree about playing videogames, runs to the porch.

"Race ya."

Sheen, before he could count to two, runs out the door. Carl, races out of Cindy's house, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in Cindy's room, Cindy sat on her bed, waiting for the interigation and earbashing from Libby.

Libby sat on a chair across from Cindy, who about to give her a lecture that she will not soon forget.

"Cindy, what was all the screaming Carl, Sheen, and I heard?" asked Libby.

Cindy quietly, inside her mind, was trying to come up with a good excuse. When she came up with none, she figured she'd have to face the music.

"Libby, do you remember the special lecture we had about the birds and the bees?" asked Cindy.

Libby looked at Cindy like she was an ugly freak.

"Yes, why?" asked Libby.

"Well, do you remember when they talked about girls having the special urges that makes us female?" asked Cindy.

Libby thought for a moment, then came to a stunning realilization.

"You didn't, did you?" asked Libby.

Cindy simply smiled. Her smile fell though as she looked at Libby, who looked totally pissed.

"How could you do that? Why?" asked Libby, angerly.

"Don't give me a lecture. I'm a independent woman who can make decisions for herself. If you going to be like this, then get the heck out of my house!" said Cindy.

"Fine, but don't cry to me if you get an std or if you get pregnant! It's you life, and if want to fuck it up, then so be it! I'm out of here!" said Libby.

Cindy's breathe caught in her throat. Her best friend dropped the F-bomb, and she was leaving her.

"You want to be like that, fine leave!"

Libby leaves the room. Right before she left the house, she heard Cindy scream "We Used Protection!".

After Libby left the house, Cindy, for the first time in years, started to cry.

_Why, oh why?

* * *

I wonder how this will affect the band. i dont even know yet. 'Till next time, Mrmuscles._


	7. Chapter 7: Just another entry

No own JN. Read and review. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and especially the last 2 chapters. thank you! i may add to this chapter later, so be on the lookout for that.

* * *

Chapter 7: Just another entry

Jimmy, after leaving Cindy's house, went to his lab. He enters the lab and sees plenty of broken glass. He calls Goddard.

"Goddard, come here boy".

Goddard, after hearing his master's call, walks up to Jimmy.

"Goddard, can you please clean up that glass on the floor."

Goddard barks willingly. Jimmy was about to leave, but then remembers something else.

"Oh, and if anybody tries to get into the lab, don't let them in. If they do get in, send them on their marry way. In other words, get them the heck out of my lab. I'm going to be busy, so please don't interrupt me."

Goddard, while being confused by why his master would say this, obeys anyways. Jimmy grabs his journal, and, after finding a hidden, quiet place to work, begins writing.

Okay, many things have happened since the last entry. First of all, school has started. My first class was an all-purpose class. My teacher, Professor Peach was a little weird. She wanted us to introduce ourselves. That wasn't weird. The weird part was when she said that if you had a girlfriend or boyfriend in the class, that you would have to introduce yourselves as couples. That scared me. I was really scared when I had to go first. Well, luckily for me, Cindy came up with me, and we introduced ourselves as a couple. That was relieving, that's for sure. 20 minutes after that, I told my class about the rock band. They went absolutely ecstatic. Okay, after class was over, I went to my second-class, art. When I got there, I almost went numb, for there sat Betty Quinlian. At first I thought that all heck was about to break loose, especially when Cindy walked into the room. As it turned out, however, that everything was cool, calm, and collected. After a few minutes in the classroom, there was announcement on the PA, telling everybody to leave the school. It also called Cindy and I down to the principle's office. After saying goodbye to our friends, we went to the office. All the principle had to say was that Cindy and I had to take each other home. He could have said that over the PA! Oh well, let bygones be bygones. Anyways, on the way home, Cindy and I were walking when she said something that both shocked and scared me. She wanted to, um, conduct adult activities. I didn't want to, but after some convincing on her part, I found myself in her bedroom having adult activities. I am surprised to say that it felt good and, need I say it, I want to have more of it. After we were done, and after a brief nap and conversation, we were about to leave the house when we saw Libby, Carl, and Sheen. We gave each other the 'busted' look, and when we looked back at our friends, they were surprised, relieved, and Libby looked pissed. I can't blame her. Cindy is like a sister to her. I know that if I had sisters, I wouldn't let someone like me sleep with them, no matter how smart of charming he was. Getting back to my story, after we looked at our friends, Libby commanded Cindy to her room, only confirming my suspicions that Libby was pissed off. At that point, I was leaving. As I was leaving, Sheen asked me what happened. I answered his question by telling him he was too immature and young for the real answer. Then I left, came here, and wrote this. 

At this point, Jimmy closes the notebook and puts it in its resting place. Jimmy, feeling tired, decides to take a _long_ nap. As he was about to go on the couch bed, which he previously unfolded for Cindy, he heard someone knocking at his clubhouse. Goddard, being told to do so by his master, denies entry to the person who desired entry, Libby. Jimmy, deciding that Goddard was doing a good job with his 'duties',lays on the couch bed and quickly fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Conversation and the trea

No own JN. Read and Review. I may have borrowed an idea from another author, so if i did, i would like to apologize. If I didn't, just ignore this small authors note.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Conversation and the Treaty 

Jimmy, after a few hours of resting, woke up. He saw on his clock that it was 8:00 am, 7 minutes before school started. Jimmy decided to stay home today and work on his inventions. First, Jimmy decided to attempt to call in. Jimmy picked up the phone and started to dial his schools number. Then he remembered that school was under some-sort of investigation, so he didn't have to call in to school. Jimmy opens up his hypercube and pulls out his broken musical instruments.

_Let's see how much damage was done to them from Sheen throwing them out the window. _

Jimmy looks over the bass guitar first. He inspects it, and finds that 1) he needs new wires, 2) the musical microchip that produces the sound was destroyed, and 3) the covering guitar string were broken. He found the same problems with the acoustic guitar. The chip in the drumsticks and the drum unit was destroyed.

_This should be a 15-minute fix, an hour at the most. _

Jimmy sets off to work. He repairs the chips in the drum set first. Then he fixes the chips in the guitars, adds the guitar strings, and finishes by repairing the wires and putting it all back together. This took all of 15 minutes.

_There, good as new!_

Jimmy puts the instruments inside the hypercube, and puts it in the hiding spot that it was in before. Jimmy hears a knock at the clubhouse door. Goddard, still under the command to, bars entry into the lab. Jimmy looks at the video camera he had hidden in the bushes. It was Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby.

_Oh no, what could they want?_

"I told Carl and Sheen. You were right; they are too immature and young to understand. I'm not mad anymore, please, let us in." said Libby, unsure if Jimmy can even here her.

Jimmy thought for a moment.

"Goddard, let them in, but if any of them try to do anything to hurt me, give them a non-lethal stun."

Goddard barked obeyingly.

After about two seconds, Libby said, "He's not going to let us…"

Libby was interrupted by the mat her and her friends were standing on suddenly moved beneath their feet. After about 10 seconds of falling, Libby, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen enter the lab. Jimmy pulls out five recliners from various locations. The group of four lands in four of the chairs, and Jimmy hops into the other one, with Goddard on his lab. The group spreads out into a circle. Jimmy and Cindy sat next to each other, as did Sheen and Libby. Carl was somewhat in the middle, ready to break up any fights that might endure. The group was silent for a while. Everybody was staring into someone else's eyes, looking for any animosity; luckily, there was none.

"Okay, I know what you're all going to say, so just say it." said Jimmy.

"What are we going to say?" asked Libby.

"You're going to give me an ear bashing on how immature I am and how what I did was wrong and so on and so forth." said Jimmy.

"Actually, were not." said Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"Your not?" asked Jimmy.

"Were not; actually, we came here to make a treaty." said Libby, on behave of the group.

"What kind of treaty?" asked Jimmy, skeptically.

The four friends look at each other, then at Jimmy. Libby pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Jimmy.

"Read it." said Libby.

Jimmy reads the paper. It seems to be a treaty. It said, "1: no band member shall have sex with another band member until the age of at least 16. 2: The band members shall not criticize another band member or a member of out audience. 3: If the band should make any money once-so-ever, the money shall be divided between all band members."

The treaty was signed by Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"That is the treaty. Sign it and follow the rules, or don't sign it and not have a band. Your choice." said Libby.

"I suppose I have no choice." said Jimmy.

Jimmy signs the treaty. Then he hears a bunch of kids outside the lab saying "band, band!"

"Well, it looks like it's time for the singing contest." said Jimmy.

Jimmy gets up from his chair and motions for the others to follow him, which they do. He goes outside and looks at all the people.

"Let the singing contest begin!" said Jimmy.


	9. Chapter 9: The singing contest

I dont own Jimmy Neutron. Read and review. Oh, by the way, Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter 9: The singing contest

In Jimmy's backyard were hundreds of kids. They all wanted to try out for lead singer of the rock band.

"Okay, let's get organized. For those who want to try out for the lead singer position stand to my right, and for those who want to suggest a name for our band, stand to my left. Go!" instructed Jimmy.

About twenty or so kids stood to the left of Jimmy, the rest stood to the right.

"Okay, I need to have a meeting with my band. Hold on a second." said Jimmy.

Jimmy led Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen behind the lab. Once they were there, Jimmy instructed different tasks.

"Okay, since there are so many kids, we need to split up tasks. Carl and Sheen, I need you to write down potential band names from the people. Cindy and Libby, you two are going to help me judge the singing competition. Carl and Sheen, when you're done, you're going to bring out some snacks, from your house, for our competitors. Cindy, Libby, when were judging, we're going to make a list of scores. The top ten will face in a triple elimination quarterfinal competition tomorrow. Everyone understand his or her tasks? Okay good. Let's go!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy led the group back to the kids. Jimmy explained what was going to happen and then the competition began. The first competitor up was Brittney. She sang Wanna be Loved by Papa Roach, and she sang, well, she wasn't bad, but wasn't good either; she was somewhere in-between. The three judges gave her 5 out of 10. The next person up was a boy named Dave. He sang Click Click Boom by Saliva, and he was horrible, totally off key; he hacked the song. The judges gave him a 1 out of 10, and the 1 was out of sympathy; otherwise, they would have given him a zero. The next person up was Betty. She sang Love Song by Tesla. She sang pretty well. Cindy gave her a 7. Hey, nobody said she was unbiased. Libby gave her a 9. After all, she sang pretty well. Cindy, Libby and Betty were waiting on Jimmy's opinion. Jimmy gave her an 8, to be fair to both Cindy and Libby's numbers and opinions. Cindy gave a triumphant smirk in Betty's direction. Betty saw the smirk and sighed. The competition lasted for 3 hours.

Jimmy dismissed the crown by tiredly saying, "That was a good, friendly competition. Unfortunately, not everybody can be the lead singer, so we had to narrow it down. We will have the ten quarterfinalists compete again tomorrow. The ten people are Rob Y., Chris U., Paul S., Betty Q., Carlos D., Alice M., Roman N., Jordon L., April B. and our very own Band member, Cindy Vortex. Those 10 people be here tomorrow, 11 a.m., and bring smile. Now go home. Bye."

The kids nodded and went home. Carl and Sheen started to leave but Jimmy stopped them.

"Not you guys!" said Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry about that." said Sheen.

"Okay, we may have a problem." said Jimmy.

"What do you mean a problem?" asked Cindy.

"You should know what I mean perfectly. Everybody who's in the quarterfinals hates each other." said Jimmy.

"I don't hate any of them." said Cindy.

"Please, you expect me to believe that. You know you can't stand any of them, especially Betty." said Jimmy.

"That was before you became my boyfriend." said Cindy.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that all those times you fought with her, you were fighting over me?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes!" said Cindy.

"Why?" asked Jimmy.

"Because, I guess I was sort of jealous. I'm, I'm sorry." said Cindy, guiltily.

"Its okay." said Jimmy.

"Thanks for being so forgiving. Wait, that's not like you at all. Is everything alright?" asked Cindy.

"Everything's fine." assured Jimmy.

"Jimmy, should Carl, Sheen, and I start cleaning up?" asked Libby.

"Yes, please." said Jimmy, although something seemed to be distracting him.

Libby, Carl, and Sheen started cleaning up. That left Jimmy and Cindy alone. Cindy grabbed Jimmy hands and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Cindy, with concern.

Jimmy let out a big sigh.

"Has it ever felt to you like life moves too fast and that if you blink, then its over?" asked Jimmy.

"Sometimes it seems like that. But…," said Cindy, looking deeper into Jimmy's eyes, "…You can't life control you emotionally. I once read a poster. It said '10 of life is what happens to you, 90 of life is how you react to it'. If you feel that life is going too fast, then slow it down. Just don't let life get you down, that's all. All anybody wants, especially me and your family, is for you to be happy."

"Your right Cindy. I can't let life get me down." said Jimmy.

"That's the spirit. Now, give me a kiss." said Cindy.

"Certinly madam." said Jimmy, lightheartedly.

Jimmy and Cindy shared a light kiss. Then they looked at each other and smiled, that is, until Sheen came over.

"Guys, guys." said Sheen.

"What do you want Sheen?" asked Jimmy and Cindy simultaneously.

"We have some bad news." said Sheen.

"What is it?" asked Jimmy and Cindy, again, simultaneously.

"Betty, she…she's…she's dead." said Sheen.


	10. Chapter 10: All’s well that ends well

I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or any songs. Ps. Check out my forum and poll. Also check out my story on Fictionpress dot com. It's called The World of a Hero. It's under the Mystery section.

* * *

Chapter 10: All's well that ends well 

"Sheen, I otta slap Ya." said Carl.

"HUH!" said Jimmy and Cindy.

"Why?" asked Sheen.

"Because! Betty isn't dead, she just fainted. She recovered just a minute ago." said Carl.

"But…But…I checked her pulse, she didn't have one!" said Sheen.

"No, you were just putting your fingers in the wrong place." said Carl.

Jimmy and Cindy hit their hands on their foreheads.

_I should have known. _Thought Jimmy and Cindy.

"Guys, just go home." said Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen look at Jimmy and nod. Then they walk away, still argueing. Jimmy turns to Cindy.

"I really need to expand my circle of friends." said Jimmy.

To that, Cindy nodded. Jimmy then grabbed Cindy hand, and they intertwined their fingers.

"Shall I walk you home?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, please do." said Cindy.

Jimmy smiled and walked Cindy home. Jimmy gives her a goodnight kiss. Jimmy then walked home himself.

_Besides that litle scare with Betty, everything today turned out fine. Now, I just hope that tomarrow can go well. _

Jimmy walks into his house, enters his room and, after setting his alarm clock to 10:45 am, falls asleep. At 10:45 am the next day, Jimmy gets up. He showers, gets dressed, eats breakfast, and races down staires and to his front door. He opens the door and notices that all 10 remaining contestants are on his front lawn, with smiles. Jimmy leads them all to the back yard, where Carl, Sheen, and Libby are setting up for the singing contest. 10 minutes later, everything is set up for the quarterfinals of the singing contest.

The first one up for the singing contest is Rob Y. He sings Master of Puppets by Metallica. He sings it fairly well. Jimmy gives him an 8.5, Cindy gives him an 8.5 and Libby gives him an 8.5.

The next one up is Chris U. He sings Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. He is good, but not great. Jimmy, Cindy and Libby give him a five each.

The next competiter up is Paul S. He sings Rockstar by Nickleback. He is great. Jimmy gives him a nine, Cindy gives him a 9.5 and Libby gives him a 10.

Next up is the previously deseced J Betty Quinlin. She sings its My Life by Bon Jovi. She is so good that everybody's mouth drops. Jimmy, Libby and, reluctantly, Cindy gave her a unanimous 10.

Everyone else, besides Cindy, was so nervous after Betty's performance that they sang horribly. They were gives scores such as 3's, 2's, and 1's.

The last competitor up was Cindy. She sang Can't Stop Loving You by Van Halen. She sang so majestically and with so much energy, that everyone gave her a 10, weither they be a judge or not.

After Cindy was done singing, everyone clapped with newfound apreciation of her. After that, Jimmy spoke.

"Well everybody, that went well. Now, since that was only the quarterfinals, we have to have semi-finals. Therefore, the people who will be in the simi-finals are as follows: Rob Y., Paul S., Betty Quinlin, and Cindy Vortex. Now, for the semi-finals, the song that you sing has to be dedicated to someone. Now everyone go home, so I can talk to my band in private."

Everyone goes home, except for Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy. This would soon be a conversation that they would never forget.


End file.
